


Uncle

by elfdean



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mysticism, Non-Chronological Narrative, Out of Character, missed scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: Он просто хотел удостовериться, что все действительно хорошо.





	Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> А спонсор этого фанфика «волшебные глазки детей»  
> Почему взрослые со своими «волшебными глазками» не увидели своих родственников? Взрослые уже не могут в мистику - сказывается возраст, мировоззрение и т.д -, а дети всегда верят в чудеса, а они, как правило, имеют свойства случаться. 
> 
> https://scontent-amt2-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/9016c3e19caa088e16f7868e08df59ff/5BDCC49F/t51.2885-15/e35/c41.0.424.424/36968432_1073250292830610_5936070657669332992_n.jpg  
> https://i.redd.it/0fxzcfisgiez.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> БЕТА: theluckypumpkin

Издалека слышны громовые раскаты. Воздух быстро наполняется запахом растений, мокрой земли. Дождевые капли стекают по недавно распустившимся листочкам, по цветочным бутонам. Они блестят и переливаются на нежной молодой травке. Шум дождя - это особенные звуки. Это волшебная мелодия, написанная самой природой. Музыка, которую хочется слушать вечно. Как только дождь утихает, лес наполняет щебетанье птиц, шорох ветвей, качающихся на ветру, шёпот листвы. 

Итачи Учиха, печально улыбаясь, оторвал свой взгляд от созерцания природы и посмотрел на племянницу. Трехлетняя малышка - Сарада Учиха – сидела на тонком пледе и весело играла с куклами. Она совершенно его не боялась. Да и почему она должна бояться? Малышка не знает, что такое «ужас», «боль» и «убийство». Родители защищают её, оберегают и внимательно следят за каждым её шагом. На глазах девочки не вырезали целый клан и не говорили становиться сильнее, чтобы отомстить. Она не посвятит свою жизнь мести, ненависти и одиночеству.

И Итачи этому невероятно рад.

Сарада – солнце клана Учиха. Она не будет никого ненавидеть или убивать ради силы. Он знает, что Саске и его жена Сакура позаботятся об этом. Расскажут об истории клана: обо всех ошибках, гордыне и жуткой ненависти. Уберегут от пропасти, что засосала всех предков, переваривая в процессе падения. 

Жизнь Сарады Учихи будет другой: она будет яркой, счастливой и долгой. 

Его глупый младший брат окончательно осядет в Конохе, станет капитаном АНБУ или вернет былые времена, становясь полицейским. Учиха всегда следили за покоем родной деревни: защищали, помогали и оберегали. Саске бы это пошло на пользу – расшевелился бы, раскрылся и адаптировался в обществе, наконец. Сарада бы тогда не так сильно скучала по отцу, проводя все своё свободное время на крыльце в ожидании долгожданного «тёмного силуэта». 

Через несколько лет в АНБУ или в полиции будет прибавление. Сарада станет сильной куноичи: достойная смена матери и Цунаде Сенджу. Девушка выучит все клановые техники, будет иметь идеальный контроль чакры и станет лучшим ирьёнином. Итачи тихо захихикал, чем привлек внимание подопечной. Сенджу на том свете дружно схватят инфаркт, когда его малышка станет Хокаге. А в её силах и стремлении он никогда не сомневался. С таким-то крёстным. Мадара точно поможет пра-пра-правнучке, направляя и наставляя, словно личный дух-защитник.

Сарада, смотря на Итачи внимательным взглядом, (у детей может быть такой взгляд? Хотя, если вспомнить, кто её отец…) отложила игрушки в сторону и, смешно перебирая ножками, направилась к нему.

Она ничего не говорила: смотрела, наклоняя голову в разные стороны, словно ища нужный ракурс, и вздыхала. Знакомо так вздыхала, как Саске в детстве, когда Итачи снова не мог с ним поиграть. Сарада сложила свои ручки на коленях, прикусила нижнюю губу и смотрела, смотрела прямо в глаза…

Маленькая засранка, улыбнулся Итачи уголками губ, такая упертая.

Нукенин Скрытого Листа потянулся к лицу девочки, активируя шаринган. Саске, помнится, всегда боялся и отходил в сторону. Сарада же… ей было любопытно, это было видно. Она замерла, следя за рукой, слегка хмурясь. Он коснулся тремя пальцами её лба, посылая совсем немного чакры. Жалкие крохи, остаток его былой силы. Дочка Саске счастливо засмеялась, покачиваясь вперед-назад.

\- Одзи-сан! – воскликнула она, хлопая в ладоши, - Ита-сан! 

Учиха невесомо погладил девочку по голове, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Он внимательно слушал то, что говорила маленькая собеседница. Ему было интересно все: как она встала рано утром, что ела на завтрак, как играла на улице с друзьями, как снова подралась с Узумаки Боруто и про то, что её отец должен сегодня вернуться с трехмесячной миссии, а это значит, что мама приготовит что-то ну очень вкусное!

\- Сарада.

Девочка вздрогнула, а затем резко обернулась. Саске стоял около сёдзи, нахмурившись. На нём был надет дорожный плащ, сумка через плечо и коричневый платок на голове. Учиха вернулся немного раньше, чем рассчитывал Итачи. Он не хотел, чтобы у племянницы возникли проблемы. Заметив, что девочка хотела что-то сказать, переводя взгляд с отца на дядю, мужчина приложил ладонь к её губам, качая головой.

\- Папочка! – быстро, намного быстрее, чем обычный ребёнок, Сарада вскочила со своего места, кидаясь в объятия отца. - Я скучала! Очень-очень!

\- С кем ты говорила? – спросил Саске, внимательно осматривая крыльцо заднего двора шаринганом.

Сарада посмотрела на Итачи. Гений клана Учиха печально улыбнулся, качая головой. Он отвернулся, вновь изучая задний двор дома. Малышка заморгала глазками, вцепившись в одежду отца.

\- Ни с кем. Учила стих, чтобы улучить свою память, - пробормотала она, уткнувшись лицом в пыльный плащ. - Ирука-сенсей посоветовал.

Саске хмыкнул. Взяв дочку на руки, он коснулся её лба тремя пальцами, а затем поцеловал в висок. Он тоже очень скучал по своей семье и был рад вернуться туда, где чувствовал себя комфортно и уютно. На своём месте.

\- Пойдем обрадуем маму, - тихо сказал обладатель шарингана, - и будем ужинать.

Младшая Учиха улыбнулась, крепко обнимая отца за шею. Она обернулась назад.

Итачи приложил палец к губам, подмигивая одним глазом. Сарада закивала головой, сжимая в кулачках плащ Саске. Дождь затихал, лучики солнца медленно освещали крыльцо. Старший Учиха исчез, растворяясь в воздухе.

✘***✘

 

Рассвет. Воздух ранним утром чист и прозрачен. Иногда можно увидеть легкий золотой туман. Край неба, обращённый к востоку, начинает розоветь. На фоне светлеющего неба проступают силуэты деревьев, с которых ветер как бы осторожно сдувает туман. Вот показался краешек солнышка, и всё вокруг заискрилось, засверкало тысячами разноцветных переливающихся огоньков. Солнышко помедлило, словно запуталось где-то, и вдруг выкатилось на простор золотым колесом со своими огненными лучами. Вместе с солнечным светом начинает оживать природа. Тихо веет теплый ветерок. Просыпаются птицы. 

И вот вся комната озарена теплым, радостным, солнечным светом наступившего дня. 

Малышка Химавари, весело смеясь, лежала в своей кровати. Она то и дело смотрела на застывшего мужчину в белом одеянии, укрываясь одеялом до самого носа. Ей не было страшно. Она не хотела звать родителей или старшего братика. Ей хорошо знаком этот человек по рассказам матери.

\- Одзи-сан! – тихо прошептала девочка, привлекая внимание раннего визитера.

Лавандовые глаза в неподдельном удивлении распахнулись, а уголки губ задрожали. Секунда – и Неджи Хьюга оказался совсем рядом со своей племянницей. Та вздрогнула от неожиданности, но не испугалась. Удивилась и засмеялась. 

С чего бы ей бояться, когда её папочка самый сильный шиноби деревни, а мать принцесса клана Хьюга? Да и сама девочка недавно пробудила бьякуган и знает несколько приёмов тайдзюцу. Папочка сказал, что это «невероятно круто, Химе, всех уложишь, даттебаё!». При этом потирая свой живот, вздрагивая от неприятного воспоминания. А она ведь извинилась за тот удар…

Девочка знала, что папочка все ещё в резиденции Хокаге, а мамочка пока спит – слишком устала от рутинной работы по дому. Братик Боруто ушёл на миссию с Сарадой-чан и Мизуки-куном. Значит, что дядя Неджи проведёт время только с ней! Никаких игрушек и скучных книжек!

Перво-наперво гений клана Хьюга заставил племянницу умыться и подобающе одеться, ведь не пристало наследнице великого клана и дочери Нанадаймэ ходить в пижаме целый день. Затем был чай и прогулка по Конохе. 

Одзи-сан шёл рядом: медленно, с прямой осанкой и внимательным взглядом. Огибал толпу, словно волны скалы. Он не держал Химавари за руку, как это делали остальные взрослые и братик Боруто, но следил за тем, чтобы она не отставала и была рядом.

Парень с плохо скрываемым интересом изучал изменившеюся Коноху: новые здания, железнодорожные пути, новые парки и магазины и, конечно же, скалу с лицами Хокаге. Химавари, прижимая к себе подшитого мишку, весело рассказывала о себе и о своей семье. Неджи молчаливо слушал рассказ племянницы, изредка хмыкая или уточняя некоторые моменты.

\- Химавари-сама, не хочешь немного потренироваться? – спросил Неджи.

Девочка замолчала, оглядываясь. Она узнала это место: тренировочный полигон. Мамочка говорила, что тут раньше тренировалась команда Тен-Тен-сама и Рок Ли-сама, а так же одзи-сана. Малышка закивала головой. Ей было очень любопытно посмотреть на тайдзюцу дяди. Папочка и мамочка говорили, что он был в этом деле искусен. Её родительница уже давно не разминалась, полностью погрязнув в семейных делах и присмотре за детьми. Да и зачем ей это, если отец стоит на страже своей деревни?

\- Какому приёму ты обучилась? – одзи-сан встал напротив Химавари, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Я могу использовать «мягкий кулак», - похвасталась малышка, подпрыгивая на месте, - и пробудила бьякуган! Поэтому братик Боруто больше не играет со мной в прятки, ведь я везде его найду.

Неджи с гордостью посмотрел на дочку Хинаты-самы. Он неожидал такого от трехлетней девочки. Значит ли это, что Химавари-сама пришлось пережить что-то неприятное или болезненное? Её тоже похищали из-за глаз? Или же сказались гены Узумаки? У девочки огромный запас чакры, что очень поможет ей в будущем. Возможно, её мать против ранних тренировок, как и отец, но Хиаши-сама и сам Неджи считают, что тренироваться нужно уже сейчас. Уж слишком заманчива перспектива похитить ребенка Нанадаймэ и наследницу клана Хьюга. Она должна научиться самообороне.

\- Это будет больно и трудно, Химавари-сама, - честно предупредил Неджи, вставая в стойку.

\- Я готова и смогу, - упрямо сказала девочка, пытаясь повторить его позу.

Неджи весело хмыкнул. Работы будет много, но он хочет помочь, а значит, сделает из неё хорошего бойца. Рассказ малышки о том, как она отправила папочку в страну снов в день его назначения Хокаге, развеселил и поднял настроение. Кроме того, эта новость немного погладила самооценку: кто-то из Хьюга одолел Узумаки. Прекрасно. 

Ничему серьёзному одзи-сан сегодня не научил Химавари. С одного урока не сделаешь эксперта в тайдзюцу даже из Наруто. Гений клана Хьюга показывал, рассказывал и поправлял стойку своей племянницы. Рассказывал про основные положения, которые тело принимает в ходе маневрирования и выполнения эффективных боевых действий, показал несколько шагов «ката». Продемонстрировал специальные упражнения, которые помогли бы приобрести нужные бойцу качества: силу и выносливость, гибкость и растяжку, скорость и координацию движений, контроль дыхания, взгляда и сознания. Девочку особенно впечатлили дядины умения держать удары и разбивать твёрдые предметы. Такое она однажды увидела у Сакуры-сан: женщина щелбаном разбила огромную скалу на пикнике!

Темнеет. Зной начинает спадать, и в воздухе появляется приятная прохлада и свежесть. Солнце клонится к горизонту и светит уже не прямо, поэтому от его лучей не хочется прятаться, они становятся мягкими.

Тени удлиняются, краски приобретают красноватый оттенок. Чем ближе светило подходит к линии горизонта, тем краснее оно становится. Этот необыкновенный багряный цвет отражается в окнах многоэтажек. Лес замирает, становится молчаливее. Но полная тишина не наступает и с сумерками. Что-то дышит, гудит, шепчет, бормочет неизвестными, тайными голосами, то затихая, то снова врываясь гремучим потоком. 

\- Химавари!

На тренировочный полигон выбежала напуганная женщина с короткими тёмными волосами. В мгновение ока она оказалась рядом и стала внимательно осматривать своё чадо, ища порезы и ушибы. Девочка была в полном порядке: устала, зевала и немного испачкала свои колготки с юбкой. Но она в полном порядке, мамочка! Сегодня было так весело и интересно. Можно ей сюда почаще приходить? Ведь изучать приёмы шиноби очень захватывающе и интересно, и чего братик Боруто только жалуется и бурчит?

\- Химавари, - Хината взяла дочку за руки и внимательно посмотрела ей в глаза, - как ты здесь оказалась? Тебя кто-то привёл?

Химавари растерянно похлопала глазками, а затем стала крутить головой по сторонам. Но она нигде так и не смогла найти мужчину в белом. Расстроившись, девочка молча позволила матери отнести себя домой. Хоть её и не отругали, но неприятный осадок все равно остался внутри. Ей же это не приснилось, не привиделось, правда? Одзи-сан был там! Он учил её! Вот только… малышка не могла рассказать об этом мамочке. Химавари бы просто не поверили, а наказали. Как братика Боруто после его шалостей. Этого не хотелось, поэтому она молчала.

После ужина, на котором папочка опять отсутствовал, Хината немного задержалась в спальне дочери.

\- Химе, - поправив одеяло и вручив малышке любимого мишку, женщина присела на край кровати, - если ты всё ещё хочешь изучать путь шиноби, то я могу тебя тренировать.

\- Правда? – тихо спросила девочка, сжимая в кулачках одеяло.

\- Да, - кивнула куноичи. - Всё-таки Боруто был не старше тебя, когда его стали тренировать. Да и ты пробудила бьякуган. С завтрашнего дня начнем делать из тебя куноичи.

\- Спасибо, мамочка! – закричала Химавари, обнимая смеющуюся Хинату.

Посидев ещё несколько минут около кровати младшей Узумаки и убедившись, что та крепко уснула, наследница клана Хьюга тихо покинула комнату. 

Словно этого и ожидая, в помещении возник тёплый яркий свет, из которого появился мужчина. Прислушавшись, он понял, что остальные жильцы дома уже лежат в своих кроватях. 

Неджи, едва касаясь, погладил спящую племянницу по голове и поцеловал в лоб. Ему было немного грустно покидать родных, опять, но дело было сделано. Химавари будет обучать Хината-сама, а в её способностях и силе мужчина не сомневался. Девочка в надёжных руках, и теперь ей ничего не будет угрожать. Возможно, когда-нибудь, он ещё раз сможет навестить племянников и посмотреть на их успехи. А пока… ему надо возвращаться.

\- Спокойной ночи, Химавари-сама.


End file.
